A vehicle, such as a tractor, with a front power-take-off (PTO) requires a drive mechanism to deliver torque or power to the PTO. Such a vehicle also requires an auxiliary (or accessory) belt drive system to provide power to belt-driven components such as an A/C compressor, alternator, an airbrake compressor and/or cooling fans. In many cases there are multiple combinations of alternator sizes & cooling fan speeds needed to support the various options on the vehicle. The multiple combinations of these options on the vehicle and the packaging space available presents a challenge to the designer to find a solutions that requires the minimum amount of space and minimum number of parts to achieve all the above goals.